I Never Had A Dream Come True
by Shadow Hime
Summary: Set during the R season. Darien has broken up with Serena. Her thoughts on the whole matter. R


Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters included in it. Nor do I own the song or lyrics to "I Never Had A Dream Come True". Those belong to S Club 7; just like Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This is a fic about Serena and Darien (no duh) and it's in Serena's P.O.V. Also, this is during the R season, when Darien dumps Serena. So you can say that these are her feelings on the matter. Enjoy!

I Never Had A Dream Come True

By: Shadow

My life was perfect. My friends and I had made it through the battle with Alan and Ann, Darien had finally remembered me and we had a date tonight, I was doing better in school, and my parents wanted Darien to come over for dinner so they could meet him. There was nothing else I wanted. Or so I thought.

You see when I went to tell Darien that my folks wanted him to come over, he told me that he didn't want to see me again. I thought it was some kind of joke, but the he said that he didn't love me anymore and the only reason that he loved me in the first place was because he loved me in the past and thought it would work here in the present. My heart was shattered right there and then.

__

Everybody's got something 

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

Even though Darien made it quiet clear that day that he didn't love me, I wasn't going to give up. I knew that he was lying and that I only needed to find out why. So I kept trying to get him to tell me why he broke up with me. But the only reason he gave was one I already had; that he didn't love me. That left me right where I started, with a broken heart and no answers.

__

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

All this I know 

But still I can't find ways to let you go

Every night I would go to sleep crying. Darien was my life, my only reason for living. I never had a real purpose on earth until I met Darien. But once I met him I knew why I was placed on earth. Now I have no purpose here anymore.

__

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

I can't concentrate in school anymore. All I can think about is Darien and how he broke my heart. I keep thinking about that day my life ended, the day that everything went wrong.

__

Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

My friends keep telling me not to think about what happened and move on. I try to listen to them, but every time I see Darien or hear his name, I remember that day.

__

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

All this I know

But still I can't find ways to let you go

I see Darien with someone else while walking home. I pretend that it doesn't get to me, but even I know that it broke my heart even more. I walk into my room and see a picture of us at the park. We looked so happy together. What happened?

__

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be…

I cry myself to sleep and I can't find happiness in my dreams. They're all about Darien. 

__

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby)

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try

I just can't say good-bye

No, no, no, no

I wake up in the middle of one of my dreams. I've stopped crying and I don't feel as sad anymore. Even though I know I'm going to miss Darien, I know, in my heart, that Darien will come back to me. That he still loves me and always will. There's nothing left to do or say, all I can do is wait.

__

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be…

A part of me will always be with you

Good-bye, for now, Darien, my prince and my love.

__


End file.
